A Wrestler's Worst Nightmare
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a story I wrote when WCW was going to be on hiatus. I hope you like it.


A Wrestler's Worst Nightmare  
Hi. I'm Jacey Brittney Hart. I'm Bret Hart's daughter. I'm a seventeen year old wrestler with WCW. I like to sing, too. I'm going to wait to get a record contract, though, 'cause I can't do both. I have a large family within WCW and it stretches to the WWF. I am going out with Billy Adams, a regular guy. He is just six months older than I am. Anyways, on with the story!  
I was sitting all by myself in my dressing room, listening to LeAnn Rimes. I have a large CD collection, and it's mostly country, followed by teen and adult pop, and soundtracks to various movies. (Not a lot of them.) I have lots of tapes, too. I was listening to LeAnn Rimes' "I Need You", which Curb released, and it was a pretty good CD. I was singing along to "Soon" when Billy came in. "Hey, babygirl, wassup?'' He asked me as I finished the song.   
I grinned at him. ''Hey, sweetie. I'm just waiting till eight.'' I'd changed into my wrestling attire: black jean shorts and two sports bras with a Chosen One shirt, the sleeves cut off. I pretty much dress however I want.   
Billy kissed my neck and slid his arms around me. ''How are you holding up?'' He asked.  
I sighed. My dad had recently collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. He was home, but that didn't mean anything. ''I'm OK. I need to be here, to get my mind off it.''   
I was turning to kiss him when my Uncle Page (DDP) entered the room. ''Hey, kids. Wassup?'' He asked as he kissed my cheek. ''How's my favorite girl?'' He added.   
I grinned. ''Great, Uncle Page. I'm ready to kick some Steiner butt.'' I said, as Billy gave my uncle a high-five.   
We were joined by my brother, Jeff Jarrett. ''Hey, girl!'' He said as he gave me a hug. ''Are you ready?'' He asked me, as he smiled at my shirt.   
I grinned again. ''Don't you know it!'' I responded, as Billy sat down in a chair. Billy loves me and vice versa, but he seems to take a little bit of a backseat when I'm around my large family. They like him; it's not like they repel him or anything, he just seems to be a little quiet, which isn't really like him.   
Jeff lifted me high in the air. ''I got Dusty Rhodes tonight, girl! Are you going to be there for me?'' He asked as he deposited me on my boyfriend's lap.   
I laughed as Billy grabbed me and tickled me. ''Jeff, you're my brother, and I love you, but this time, I've got to decline. I'm on Dusty and Dustin's side, despite the imitation you did of him being funny.'' I laughed just thinking of it.   
Jeff shrugged. ''That's cool. I don't blame you. Besides, Ric Flair will be out there with me.''   
Billy stifled a laugh and said, ''Bro, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I feel for you right now.''  
I added, ''Yeah, Big Bro. Ric sucks big time. He's all talk. He hasn't got any left.''   
Jeff said, ''Any what?'' As he sat down in a chair across from us.   
Billy replied, ''Fight. He's washed up up. Finished. Finito, done. Tender, weak, flesh and bones,'' I stopped him. ''Billy, honey, we get the point.''   
Uncle Page said, ''Hon, where's you're Uncle Booker?''   
I looked up at him. ''Uncle T's driving with Hugh Morrus. He'll be here about eight-thirty.''  
The monitor on the table showed Scott Steiner in the ring. ''Oh, boy, Uncle Page. He's ready. It must be eight!'' said, turning off my CD, which had reached "I Believe In You", song number nine on the CD. (There was one I skipped, just because it was a little long.)  
Uncle Page grinned. ''Yeah, and I'm ready, too.''   
Scott was saying, ''I want DD Trailer Trash out here now, and I want his nasty trailer trash niece and her boyfriend out here with him.''   
Billy's grip on my waist increased. ''How's he gonna say that about you?'' He asked angrily.  
I grinned. ''Don't worry, Billy. I've got a plan.'' I giggled and got up, taking Billy's hand in mine. ''Come on, we're going the normal way. Uncle Page's going through the crowd.''   
When we'd reached the ramp, Billy said into his mike, ''Scott, what do you want? The trailer park's gonna close soon. We'll have to get back.'' He said sarcastically.   
I giggled. ''Yeah, Einsteiner. My uncle Page's got plans for you. You should be in hiding.''   
Scott said, ''Well, I guess you would know about hiding, wouldn't you?'' He was smiling.  
I just smiled. ''I've got a secret ace up my sleeve, Einsteiner. My uncles Page and T don't even know about it. Not even Billy or my brother. But I promise you, Scott, you won't like it.''  
As soon as I said that, Goldberg's music started. I grinned and then laughed when I saw Scott's face. ''Yeah, Scott. I've got my uncle BG.''  
Scott said, ''I thought you had a good secret ace, Trailer Trash.'' He took off his sunglasses, though, and gave them to Midajah.  
My Uncle BG (Bill Goldberg) stood behind Billy and I, I could tell, because the crowd was going wild. ''Scott, I told you, I always land on top.'' I said, Billy's triumphant hand placed on my hip.  
Uncle BG said, ''So, Scott, what's new? Tried to ruin anyone else's career lately? Oh, I forgot about Sting.'' Music started again, and my mouth dropped. My uncle Stinger's music had started. ''I called Sting, and he wanted to come back, too.'' BG said. ''He's all healed, and ready for some revenge.''   
Billy said, ''Take that, Scotty!'' We high fived each other.   
Uncle Stinger came out and stood beside Uncle BG. ''Hey, Scott, how are you? I hope you're all rested, 'cause Bill and I are, and we want revenge!''   
Both of my uncles ran down the ramp past Billy and I and into the ring. They both began to beat upon Scotty. Rick, Scott's brother, Lex Luger, and Buff Bagwell came out to help. My uncle Page joined my uncles on our side. I looked at my b/f, silently asking if he thought we should join the brawl.   
Billy took my hand and pulled me to the ring. My uncle BG was standing outside it, ready to catch Lex Luger. Billy asked, ''Do you guys need us?'' He posed the question to my uncle.  
Uncle BG caught Lex and dropped him in a belly to belly suplex. ''Nah, I don't want Jacey messed up in this. Don't worry about us.'' He put Lex in the Jackhammer as Billy pulled me back.   
I was half tempted to join just because of his reason. They (my family and Billy) didn't let me do much wrestling because I'm so young. I hate it. I'd been trained by the best. I could definitely hold my own in a wrestling ring. I shrugged, though, and put my arm around Billy. ''Come on, then, let's head back up the ramp.'' We were heading up the ramp when Ric Flair and the Road Warrior Animal were coming down it.   
Animal grabbed both of us. I screamed. ''Uncle BG!'' I yelled.  
The fight in the ring stopped. My three uncles turned around. ''Let them go, Flair!'' Uncle Page demanded.  
Uncle Stinger tried to leave the ring, but Ric said, ''If you come one step closer, I'll have him crush their bones like sticks.''   
My uncle stopped. Another person joined us as Jeff came out. ''Ric, this wasn't part of the plan. Let them go.''   
Ric turned around. ''No way, Jeff, and if you're going to try to stop us, we'll take you, too.''   
Jeff stood firm. ''OK, then you're going to have to take me, then.'' He held out his arms, and Scotty (he, his brother, and Totally Buffed had joined us.) took Jeff's arms and pinned them behind his back.   
Billy grinned at Jeff. ''You're a good guy, Jeff. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not.'' He struggled against the Animal's arms.   
Me, I didn't bother. I was sure that my uncles and Hugh Morrus could help us out. We had more people on our side. I wasn't worried at all. ''Ric, I know something you don't.'' I said as I suddenly thought of another ace I had up my sleeve. I suddenly knew that it would come through. It always had for me before.  
Ric glanced at me. ''No, you don't, young'un. You just think you do.'' He then turned away and looked at Animal and Big Poppa Dump. ''C'mon, bring her and the two boys.'' He said absentmindedly.   
Jeff saw me smiling and didn't try to struggle. ''You've got a plan, haven't you?'' He whispered to me.   
I whispered back, ''Not necessarily. I just have something in mind.'' I said carefully so Ric didn't hear me.   
We reached Ric's office and he promptly sat Billy and myself on the couch. ''Since I have Animal, I don't think I really need to tie you guys up. I'm sure you'll stay put, won't you?'' Ric directed this question to me.  
Trying not to laugh, I responded, ''Sure, Ric, sure. We'll stay put.'' I buried my face in Billy's shoulder and burst out laughing.   
Ric turned to Jeff. ''Jeff, I think of you as a son, and I really don't want to treat you as a prisoner. Last chance. Do you still stand with Trailer Tramp?'' (I guess he meant me.)   
Jeff nodded firmly. ''My sister means everything to me. I won't stand against her.''   
That said, they placed him next to me on the couch. I was still laughing when everyone but Animal left the room. He stood outside the door, but closed it so we could have our privacy. I giggled loudly now, and neither Billy nor Jeff could shut me up.   
Billy, his arm on my back as I doubled over, said, ''Girl, what is so funny?'' He looked at Jeff, and asked him, ''She's your sister, what's up with her?''  
Jeff, his hand on my shoulder, responded, ''I have no idea. She's your girl, why don't you know?''   
I sat up and wiped my eyes. ''Guys, I called Uncle Terry. He's coming here tonight. Uncle Mach, too.'' I said, meaning Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage.  
Billy started laughing. ''Oh, and when he finds out that you've been taken hostage................''   
After we'd calmed down, I got up and knocked on the door. ''Hey, Animal! Can we please have a monitor so we can watch the action?'' I asked through it.   
Animal replied, ''There's one in the cabinet on the floor. Jeff'll know how to hook it up.''   
''Thank you!'' I said brightly and cheerfully. I also thought I heard him say you're welcome, but I won't swear to it.   
I turned around. ''Animal says there's a monitor in that cabinet and that Jeffie knows how to hook it up.'' I announced.  
Jeff replied, ''Yep, I know how to do that.'' He got the monitor out and began to hook it up while I sat back down next to Billy.   
Billy looked at me. ''So when's Hulk supposed to get here?'' He pulled me into his arms.   
I shrugged. ''I dunno. All I know is, he's in the arena and he said he'd show up.'' I sighed. ''Man, I could go to sleep right about now.''   
Billy nodded. ''Oh, me, too. I love snuggling.'' He kissed my cheek, and that led to a deep and passionate kiss.   
Jeff said as we pulled back, ''I've got it hooked up, chilluns. We's ready.'' He added, deepening his Tennessee accent.   
I grinned and said in my Canadian one, ''All right then. Let's watchth.''   
They both looked at me. ''Watchth? What is this, Shakespearean wrestling?'' Jeff asked as he began to braid my blonde shoulder-length hair.   
I nodded as Uncle T (Booker T to you) slammed Big Poppa Dump onto the ring floor. It was quite exciting. Then he scoop-slammed him, which is a new move that Uncle T didn't normally do. ''Whoa, go Uncle T!'' Billy said. (Unc T insisted that Billy call him "Uncle T", just as I did. He insisted that Billy was part of the family as long as we're together.)  
Jeff said, ''Book's on fire!'' He settled himself back on the couch. ''I'm going to sleep. Wake me when our rescuers get here.''   
I said, ''I'm going to sleep, too.'' I leaned against Billy and closed my eyes.  
When I woke later, Billy and Jeff were both standing with someone. I was being shaken by my Uncle Mach. ''Sweetheart, wake up! Darlin', it's time to go to the ring.'' He said softly.   
I stretched and yawned. ''How'd Billy move without waking me up?'' I asked him. (Like he would know!)  
Uncle Mach replied, ''Ter,'' (Uncle Terry/Hulk to me, Hulk Hogan to you) ''picked you up. You know how he can do that so softly.''   
I yawned again and stood up. My shoulder-length blonde hair was all messy from sleep and still partly braided. I pulled it out and said, ''Billy, dear, do you still have my purse in your car?''   
Billy looked at me. ''Prolly. What do you need it for?''  
Before I answered him, I suddenly had a brainstorm. ''I've got it in my dressing room, duh!'' I said and tore out of the room.  
A few minutes later, my hair was brushed and French-braided by my Aunt Elizabeth (or Auntie Liz) who'd come with her hubbie, Uncle Mach. I was really happy to see her and I told her so. Once I was ready, we headed out to the ring.   
We stood in the ring, ready. It was myself, Billy, Jeff, my uncles Stinger, T, Page, BG, Mach, and Terry, and my Auntie Liz. All of us were ready to kick some butt. Billy, Jeff, and myself most ready, because of our kidnapping. I was wrapped in Billy's arms and smiling.  
My Uncle Terry had the mike. ''Hello, wrestling fans! The Hulkster's in da house!'' The fans went wild.  
''And I just happened to be in town with the Hulkster, myself, and we're here to discipline Ric Flair from kidnapping our niece, our nephew,'' (Jeff) ''and her boyfriend, whom we like a whole lot. He's a nice kid. Now, Flair, bring your Mag Five and get out here!'' Uncle Mach said.  
Ric came out, looking p---ed off. ''What'd you think you were doing, Trailer Tramp? You can't call for your uncles' help!''   
Jeff took the mike. ''Don't you ever call her that again, Ric, or I'll separate your head from your neck!''   
Ric scoffed. ''Oh, I don't care. That's what Animal's for.''   
Uncle Terry countered, ''If you're not scared of Jeff, how about I tear your head from your neck?''  
Ric said, visibly shaking, ''Now, let's not get hasty. What is it that you want? We'll do whatever it is, won't we?'' He looked back at Lex, Buff, Scott, Rick, and Animal.   
Jeff said, ''We want you to come to the ring, get on your knees, and apologize to Jacey, myself, and Billy. And you're going to sincerely mean it, or all of her uncles and I will have to beat the crap outta of you.''   
Ric walked down the ramp and up the ring steps. He paused on them, not climbing in. Uncle Mach climbed out of the ring and up the stairs behind him, blocking his escape. He didn't say a word. Just stood there. Ric looked nervously at him, but he didn't say anything, either. He just slid between the ring ropes. He stood in front of Billy, me, and Jeff. Uncle BG pushed him onto his knees.   
The CEO of WCW, Ric Flair, lifted the mike to his mouth and said clearly, ''I, Ric Flair, do hereby apologize for kidnapping and keeping you against your will. I do hope that you'll be able to forgive me.''   
My mouth dropped. I was shocked. I looked at Billy and he smiled back at me. We both looked at Ric. Taking Jeff's hand in mine, I said, ''Well, boys, what do you think? Should we forgive him?''  
Jeff looked at me, then at Ric. ''I suppose, although, he prolly doesn't mean it. We've got to be the bigger people here.''  
I nodded and looked at my boyfriend. ''What do you think, baby?''  
Billy smiled. ''We need to be the bigger people, like Jeff said.''   
I looked down at Ric. ''OK, we forgive you. You may get up.'' As soon as I said that, the nWo's music began. That's my Uncle Kevin's music now. I squealed. ''Uncle Kev!'' I shrieked happily.  
He came out behind Ric's group, trapping them between him and us. ''Hi guys. How are ya'll?'' He asked casually.   
I said into my mike, ''Hey, Uncle Kev! How are you today?''   
Kevin Nash smiled back at me. ''Just fine, Sugar. I see Ric Flair has apologized to you, and on his knees! Great job, Darlin'. I've been trying for ages to get him to do that.''   
Uncle Terry said, ''Hey, Big Kev! Want a little revenge on his crew yourself?''  
Uncle Kev nodded. ''Yes, I did, Terry. Thanks for asking. Hey, Bill, sorry me-n-Page couldn't help you out that night.''  
Uncle BG nodded. ''It's alright. The stipulations said that you couldn't. But I'm back now and I can be with Jacey.'' He gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
Scott said, ''Can someone please let us go to the back? I'm getting tired of just standing here!''  
A gorgeous young man came out holding a mike. ''Ladies and gentlemen, wrestlers of WCW, Ms. Jacey.'' He said calmly into the mike. I fumed. I was a wrestler, too, why'd he have to say my name separately? It makes me mad when they do that! Anyway, he continued, ''WCW has been bought by Shane McMahon and this is going to be the last night WCW will be shown on TNT and TBS. It will be going on hiatus for awhile and the return date is not known. The roster for WCW is not known. Some of you may not be returning.''   
I shivered at that ominous statement and Billy slid his arm around me. Jeff kissed my cheek and took my hand. I looked at my Uncle Terry, wanting to ask a question. I figured he'd know. ''Uncle Terry, what do we do now?''   
My uncle Terry, who I've known my whole life, looked at me with a look on his face I couldn't place. ''I have no idea.''  
I looked at my brother and my b/f. It was a wrestler's worst nightmare when Hulk Hogan said he didn't know what was going to happen in wrestling. What was going to happen to us?  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................................................... 


End file.
